


Midnight Booty Calls

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creeper Bro, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave makes the horrendous mistake of calling Bro old with dire consequences. His punishment is stretched out over several days between strifes and last night rounds of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Booty Calls

“Oh shit, Bro! Come check this out!”

“What’s it?” Bro doesn’t move from seat.

“A new coaster at Six Flags. It looks fucking sick.”

“Oh, just a rollercoaster.”

“No. It’s a hybrid coaster, so part wood and part steel, claiming to be the world’s steepest and fastest with an 81-degree fall from 180 feet.”

“Not the steepest nor fastest, bro. That’s marketing. Dun be a chump, Dave.”

“Fastest and steepest for a hybrid. Oh, and it features a looping zero gravity barrel roll, four over banked turns, a ‘scary’ little upside down stint, and hits up to seventy miles per hour.”

“What does all mean?”

“No idea but that means we should go check it out.”

“What? No. Not gonna go stand in fuckin’ line in the hot fuckin’ sun for a fuckin’ hour for a quick thirty fuckin’ second ride on this new fuckin’ hybrid thing.”

“Bro, get your ass in the car, we’re going to ride the Iron Rattler.”

“Da fuck? That’s a lame ass name. Sounds like something a pornstar would name his dick. If ya just wanted my dick, Dave, all ya gotta do is ask.”

“You chicken, old man?”

“Oh now ya gonna get it.”

* * *

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH SHIT YES! THIS IS AWESOME!” Dave whoops and hollers as the cart speeds along the tracks in a gut wrenching fashion. His arms are thrown wide up in the air as he lets the safety harness do its job in holding him back.

“Fuck,” Bro grinds out between clenched teeth as he grips onto the handle bars for both dear life and a bid to hold onto the greasy hamburger they stopped for before reaching the park. He can feel his brain being rattled around from the wooden structure and then the metal rails lift up into a barrel roll and he can feel the bile in his throat.

He holds back the sob of relief as the cart pulls up to disembark. Dave is rambling on about how awesome it was and how they should get some cotton candy before standing in line again and wow that was so fricking cool, hey Bro, wasn’t it great? Bro staggers out of his seat and catches himself on the railing as the world continues to spin. He takes a deep breath and manages to find plumb in his vision as Dave leans in to catch his eye.

“Doing alright there, Bro?”

“Yea. Gimme a min.” Bro tests moving his head. “Or two.”

“Jeez, I remember back when you were dragging me onto these rides. And now you can’t stand even one. You are getting old, Bro.”

“I’m gonna end you when the world stops spinnin’.”

* * *

Dave should have expected it given the near constant teasing from Bro’s hand on his thigh the entire ride home, but he is still startled as Bro drags him to the elevators instead of the stairs. His stumble doesn’t help with how easy it is for Bro to get him on his knees and pressed against the corner with Bro’s crotch in his face. It only takes a practiced second for Bro to fish out his dick and press it against Dave’s lips.

The moment Dave parts his lips, Bro’s hand pulls him onto his dick to meet his thrust causing him to choke and gag at the sudden intrusion. Bro almost frantically fucks his face as the elevator chimes for each passing floor. Dave can feel the saliva froth at the edges of his mouth from the speed. He finally catches a breath through his nose enough to swallow Bro down into his throat. Bro moans wantonly in the small echoey room.

Bro grabs him tighter and holds Dave’s head tightly as he cums down his throat just as the elevator announces their floor. Bro pulls out, letting the trail of saliva and cum between his dick and Dave’s mouth snap against his chin. He quickly tucks himself away and flashsteps out of the elevator, glancing back at Dave still kneeling there with watery eyes and swollen lips looking like decadence and sex on the elevator floor as the doors slide close. He laughs at the noticeable swell in Dave’s pants.

“Can’t keep up, li’l man?” Bro can see the realization set in Dave’s eyes before the silver doors block his face.

* * *

Bro purposefully ignores him when he finally comes in and D and Dirk won’t let him instigate anything to release the pressure Bro’s stunt had built up. With a frustrated sigh, Dave flops back onto his bed, hands going for his pants to take care of it himself.

“Get your katana and your ass to the roof.”

Dave groans, sure that he had locked the door. When he makes no move to get off the bed, his katana makes a fresh hole in his sheets and mattress right next to his head. Dave swallows harshly and decides that Bro might actually mean to kill him through sexual frustration.

* * *

The strife is brutal with no reprise. Bro purposefully stays away from using the sharp edge of his blade, aiming to draw out the fight as long as possible with as many bruising hits as he could land. It isn’t until Dave can’t find his breath after a particular blow that Bro even pauses his stepping for more than a second. He looms over where Dave is sprawled out on the roof, gasping for breath.

“I’ll call this one for ya since ya can’t seem to find the right words. Must’ve slipped your mind. So, the smuppet pile seems to have grown since D’s been in town. You know how much he likes them. Especially the hand wash ones,” Bro smirks. He’s never designed one that couldn’t be machined washed. “And you seem to be perfect candidate to wash each one until it’s squeaky clean.”

“Fuck you, Bro,” Dave manages.

Bro leans over close to his face. “Nah, li’l man. That’ll be you.”

* * *

Dave collapses on his bed, exhausted and sore and with all his fingers wrinkled from over an hour of being submerged in hot soapy water. He barely hears Dirk get into his bed across the room, sleep overtakes him so quickly.

* * *

Hot pleasure bubbling up in his core wakes him up with the realization that it’s not just a really good dream. His muscles twinge as sleep leaves them and he is bent up away from the bed. He feels full for a moment before the fingers that were scissoring him open slip out. Something hot and blunt takes their place. His body clenches up at the sudden intrusion until he wills himself to relax against the soreness in his limbs.

“Hngh, B-Bro?” His mouth is cottony still with sleep before he swallows and tries again, “What are you-” he’s cut off with a thick callous palm over his lips.

“Dun wanna wake Dirky up, wouldya?” Bro whispers harshly, pushing down on Dave’s legs to get down to his ear. Dave lets out a whine in this throat as his knees touch his shoulders briefly before Bro sits back to continue pumping his hips in and out of Dave.

Dave shakes his head in both agreement and to clear the residuals of his dream from his head, taking in the fact that Bro is fucking him at- He glances over to his nightstand and finds that it is 2:12 in the fucking morning. He groans again as Bro’s dick brushes over his prostrate enough to send a jolt of pleasure through his body. He bites his lip to keep the rest of the sounds in, obeying Bro’s unspoken order to keep quiet.

Bro is unrelenting as he slams over and over into Dave. The slick sounds and heavy breathing associated with sex fill the dark room. Dave feels Bro’s tempo actually increase and his thrusts become a little more uncontrolled signalling that Bro is close. Dave reaches to stroke himself but his hands are easily knocked away from Bro who growls at him. Dave takes the warning seriously even as Bro wraps his hands around his ankles and thrusts harder and faster until his body stiffens and he pushes down onto Dave to get as deep as he can as he cums.

Bro takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and finally setting Dave’s legs down on either side of his hips. Dave stares up at him, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and dick rock hard against his stomach. Bro just smirks at him and slips off the bed with a harsh whispered whine of “Bro!” trailing after him.

The door shuts quietly behind Bro’s pale ass and Dave groans in frustration. His muscles are stiff with soreness from the strife and now the late night sex. He grips the sheets and try to will away the erection before finally giving in and stroking himself to a quick completion with one hand wrapped around himself and the other fingering his abused wet hole.

Finally satisfied he wipes his hands on the covers, making a sleepy mental note to do laundry in the morning.

* * *

Dave glances at his phone when it goes off in the middle of math class and bites back a groan at the series of images he finds. He waits to be last one out of the classroom as the bell rings to give his erection time to fade.

TG: not fucking fair  
TT: Who says I have to play fair?  
TT: Just wanted to share the idea that this could be you with legs up in the air and my cock buried deep in premium ass.  
TT: Though D does make a great appetizer, doesn’t he?

* * *

Dave is confused when Bro ignores him when he gets home that afternoon. Dirk and D are out running errands, but Dave is afraid to try masturbating again in fear of another ass kicking strife. He takes the opportunity to actually do homework at home instead of the period before it’s due.

Bro just works on his next shipment of smuppets. A custom order job going to Middle of Fucking Nowhere, South Dakota. It is fairly therapeutic to keep his hands moving as he folded and covered the foam bodies for the top/bottom combination smuppets with silk skin instead of the usual felt or silicone. He isn’t sure how comfortable that would be but the buyer was willing to shell out the extra money for the materials for the customization so who was Bro to argue kinks.

He watches out of the corner of his eye Dave pouring over his economic textbooks, shifting idly in his seat and stretching sore muscles. He smirks to himself and waits for him to close the book and stand to head to the fridge. With a blur, the note is taped to the freezer and he pauses just long enough to hear the groan as Dave reads the invitation (not that he has a choice about it) to meet him on the roof.

Bro takes it easy getting to the roof and warming up with a series of whistling slices through the air. He glances over when he hears the door slam.

“Ready to get started, li’l man?”

“Fuck you.” The clatter of Dave’s katana rings out of the roof.

Bro narrows his eyes at the swords treatment but then shrugs nonchalantly, throwing his at the door and lodging the first couple inches into the soft wood. “Alright. I’m game. We haven’t done, oh what does Dirk’s boytoy call it, ‘fisticuffs’ in a while.”

“No, no, oh god, Bro no. I give, I surrender. Just no.”

“C’mon, Davey, afraid to take on an old man?” It’s Dave’s turn to narrow his eyes at Bro’s cocky pose.

“For fuck’s sake, can’t you take a fucking joke, asshole.” He loses sight of Bro as he rolls his eyes and the next thing he can feel is the sudden stop at the end of the fall as Bro smashes him down into the ground. “I hate everything.”

“Course ya do. Now, ya gonna put up a fight or do I just get a punchin’ bag?” Bro removes the knee that was pressing down on Dave’s back and gives him enough time to get on his feet before going for the gut punch. Dave blocks it enough to make it only a glancing blow to his side. Bro follows up with a series of quick taps that Dave catches on his shoulders and upper arms. The right hook catches him across the jaw though and makes Dave see stars.

As his brain rights itself he tries to remember some of the moves D’s taught him but without the speed to back him up, none of the punches or kicks land on Bro and Bro just uses the opportunities to land a couple more on Dave’s battered body.

Dave doubles over as breath is knocked entirely out of his body. Bro crouches down by his head, watching his reactions. He smirks only when Dave sucks in a desperate gasp of air, releasing it with a rough “Enough.”

“Sure thing li’l man. Sure thing. Just turn around so I can take my prize.”

“You can’t be,” wheeze, “fucking serious.”

“Always serious about fuckin’ ya.” Bro helps him stand, his hands lingering over Dave’s chest to check for any broken bones. “But guess I could give ya the option. Against the wall, on your knees, or polish and sharpen all the swords to learn a little respect for them,” Bro tilts his head towards Dave’s discarded sword.

“Fuck you, Bro.”

“That was not one of the options.”

Dave just rolls his eyes and picks up his sword from the ground and pulls Bro’s out of the door with a grunt. “My life is in shambles.”

* * *

Bro watches Dave stagger to his room and hears him collapse on his mattress a second later. Without any followup rustling he assumes that Dave fell asleep where he landed.

D and Dirk tumble into the apartment moments later, caught up in a kiss with grabbing hands that tear off clothes now that they have some semblance of privacy. Bro feels his interest perking up, but resists the urge to jerk off to the show his brothers are putting on. When Dirk pushes D up against the nearest wall and slides down his body, taking D’s pants and underwear with him, Bro can’t help but think of the whines Dave will make later when he visits him again.

“Ah fuck! Dirk!” The cry and subsequent moans draw Bro’s attention back to the brotherfuckers near the door. He chuckles at D’s slack-jawed expression and bucking hips that Dirk is holding down while he polishes D’s ‘sword’ thoroughly with tongue and lips. Bro imagines Dave trying to clean all of the swords in the apartment with just his mouth and groans. Imagery like that is not going to help him stave off an erection.

When D’s moans start getting higher pitched Dirk pulls off and quickly stands and half drags, half tosses D over the back of the futon. Dirk meets Bro’s eyes just in time to catch the lube being tossed at him and the smirk on Bro’s face. D just moans and babbles some random sounds with only “fuck me” and “please” being recognizable.

Bro catches the lube that is launched back at his head as Dirk makes quick work of prepping his older brother. The sweet sounds D makes spurs him on, fingering him with one hand and dropping his own pants with the other. Bro can’t see it clearly but he recognizes the whine as Dirk removes his fingers and he knows the exact moment that Dirk presses himself into D. Bro watches D’s expression intently, drinking in the open mouthed gasping and wide eyes that scrunch shut as Dirk slides in swiftly. He’ll have grip marks on the futon for a while and there is no way the back won’t be stained until Bro can wrestle the cover off for a wash.

Actually that wouldn’t be a bad chore for Dave after the next strife.

Bro palms himself through his jeans, playing the voyeur to Dirk’s exhibitionism kink. Bro knows how he is affecting his similar younger brother as Dirk’s hips fall into the rhythm that Bro strokes himself.

“Hey D, why don’t you smile pretty for our audience? You know Bro always likes those red eyes, especially when they are glazed over with lust and silently begging. Though you don’t have to be silent, you know. I like hearing you. I love how you beg for my cock. I mean, it was so easy to get you riled up in the car. You nearly jumped me in the elevator where if anyone had pushed a button on their floor, they would have seen you bent over and taking my cock up your ass just like how Bro is watching me take you now.” D moans wantonly at the dirty talk and tries to make eye contact with Bro as Dirk asked though the heavy thrusts that knock him against the futon.

“Oh fuck,” is the only coherent thought left in D’s brain.

“You want his mouth, Bro? I think that’s as good of an invitation as you are going to get from this cock whore,” Dirk offers as D bucks at the name.

“Nah. Already got plans.” Dirk catches his gaze drifting over to the bedroom door, left open but dark inside. He quirks an eyebrow at Bro. “The munchkin got all tuckered out after another strife.”

“Holy jesus shit, Bro.”

“Called me old.”

That actually makes Dirk pause his thrusts, making D whine at the change.

“He wasn’t that stupid, was he?”

“Yup.”

“No wonder-”

“We can talk about how you plan to torture Dave for making age jokes later. There is no reason, Dirk, for your dick to stop moving right now. Not even for the fucking zombie apocalypse,” he clenches down around Dirk for emphasis on his point. “Now get to work.”

“How are you still making words?”

“Because you are doing a shitty job at shutting me up.”

Dirk catches the ball gag that Bro tosses at him on his way over to the bedroom.

“No, no, that isn’t what I me-mph!” He’s cut off by the rubber ball slipping between his teeth. Dirk grips the two ends of the straps instead of buckling it down.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a pony.”

* * *

The room is dark as Dave did manage to hit the switch before falling face down onto the bed. But as he only got his shirt and pants off and none of his usual sleepwear on, he made an easy target for Bro. It’s easy to slip his boxers down off of his skinny hips without waking the kid.

He skims his hands up the long length of his legs but Dave doesn’t even twitch at the ticklish pace. Bro does it again with a little more pressure, enjoying the soft smooth flesh right up to his pale ass. Bro gently massages the round muscles, working a little farther up to the small of his back. He feels Dave subconsciously relax into his touch as Bro works farther up first before returning to the area of interest. His hands grip the cheeks and push them apart to let his finger trail down the crack towards his goal. Dave still doesn’t move as Bro gently brushes over his entrance. In fact, he seems to let out a happy little sigh. Bro takes this as a sign.

Pulling one hand back Bro uncaps the lube that had been warming in his pocket and drips it down Dave’s crack to catch it with his other hands. He continues with the gentle rubbing motions until his fingers are coated and he’s ready to push in. The first finger slides in easily as they did this only the night before, but Bro keeps his motions nice and smooth. He works his finger in and out for a while before added the second. He takes even more time around before carefully adding a third, gently stroking down Dave’s spine with his clean hand. He can feel Dave’s body tense and then relax as it probably recognizes the movements from the hundred other times Bro has fucked his younger brother.

He climbs up on the bed in between Dave’s spread legs, noting that Dave is still sleeping. Bro laughs to himself. He had woken up by this point the night prior. He grabs Dave’s hips and gently pulls them upward, his face dragging the pillow along, drool and all. Still he doesn’t wake even as Bro presses the head of his cock against his entrance. Bro holds himself back as he presses all the way in with the same slow pace he’s used so far. He finally starts getting a reaction as he slides back out, a soft moan. He pulls Dave back onto himself as he pushes forward and gets another sleepy moan. He keeps the pace slow and loving, enjoying the sounds Dave makes, pure unfiltered pleasure.

As this is supposed to be punishment instead of just pleasure, Bro slowly increases the speed until he gets that gasp of awareness as the pleasure breaks through to Dave’s dreaming mind.

“Bro! Wha- oh!” Bro cuts off the complaint with a not so gentle thrust. He keeps it up, slamming into Dave until Dave starts clawing at the sheets with a keening noise trapped in his throat. Bro slowly down and then leans over his back to try to catch the breathy whispers.

“Bro, please, goddamn. I have a test tomorrow. My poor ass. I need sleep. Fuck you, Bro.”

“C’mon now. I thought ya were the young’un that could put an old man like me to shame. Ya still got your youth.”

“I’m gonna sleep through the fucking test.”

“Ya can always tap out, ya know. I know ya know the word.”

“Fuck you, Bro.”

“Ah ah ah, that’s not it.” Bro starts up a teasing pace, using his full length to slide in and out of Dave.

“God, oh god, Bro. Fuck me, fuck me hard, Please!”

“What was that?” Bro keeps the slow rhythm.

“Please, oh god please fuck me with your cock. Fuck me hard and fast. Just fucking fuck me! Please, Bro! Please!”

“With pleasure,” Bro growl out as he instantly ramps ups his speed to a brutal unforgiving pace that fills the room with the slap of skin and loud moans that Dave only barely muffles into this pillow. Bro throws his head back and focuses on how hot and tight Dave feels around him. How firm and round his ass feels under his hands. How slick the sliding feels, giving him just the right amount of friction along the length of his cock as he buries himself thrust after thrust into his younger brother.

He watches as a hand unclenches from the sheets and darts underneath Dave’s hips. Bro only lets him get a teasing taste of a hand wrapped around his cock before Bro pulls it away with an iron grip around each wrist. He leans his weight over Dave, pinning him to the bed as his pistons his hips into the upturned ass.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Oh god Bro! I hate you! I hate you, Bro! Fuck me!”

“Givin’ conflicting signals there, kiddo.”

“Fuck!”

Hearing the venom in the curse makes Bro lose it and he furiously pumps several more times into Dave as he fills him with cum to a further chorus of potent curses. Bro keeps him pinned as he slides out with a wet pop. He hovers over Dave, not touching him except for his grip on his wrists as he catches his breath and waits for his heart to stop pounding with residual pleasure.

“Oh god, Bro, please. You cannot be that much of an asshole. You seriously come inside me and you’re keeping me from finishing. Shit fuck, Bro! Let me go! You can’t just leave me with a load in my ass at early o’fucking clock in the morning on the day of my econ test.”

“Heh,” is the only response Dave gets as Bro continues to hover, listening to the other brotherfuckers apparently finish up in the other room. He gently kisses the soft skin at the back of Dave’s neck. Dave squirms underneath him but can’t get any friction to work himself over the edge.

“I hate you,” Dave sighs, letting the fight drain out of him as the stiffness from the previous days drain the build up of pleasure.

“Love ya too, Davey.” Bro plants one last kiss before finally letting go of him and pushing him over to the side. Dave whines a little as he moves to touch himself, but his hand is slow and jerky. Bro watches him try even as sleep creeps over his face. Bro turns away with a laugh, passing a stumbling Dirk on his way out. “Didya break the other one too?”

“Not as much as you are apparently. I know you are proving a point, but...”

“If he fails his test, I’ll get D to write him a note or some shit, Don’t tell the brat that ‘til he ‘pologizes.”

“You are such a bastard.”

“Yup.” He smacks Dirk’s bare ass before returning to the futon to find D still bent over the futon with his pants down around his ankles. Bleary red eyes look up and D sighs as he tries to push himself up but ends up falling back down. The momentum though takes him farther over the edge. He would have made it if his pants hadn’t caught. “You’re a fuckin’ mess.”

“Help.”

* * *

The next morning Bro wakes up to “Hey asshole” and a looming, ticked off red eyed Strider. Bro feels D shift slightly to get more comfortable draped across his chest.

“Hey yourself. But keep your voice down. Dun wanna wake up sleepin’ beauty here. He’s had a rough night.”

Dave glowers even harder at his older brother. “I can’t believed you fucked me in my sleep, you creeper.”

“I can’t believe ya begged for it after wakin’ up.”

Bro grins at the blush that swamps Dave’s face. “Fuck you.”

“I did. And ya liked it.”

“You could... always do that again... sometime...” he stumbles over the words but then remembers he’s supposed to be mad. “But not when I have a fucking test the next day, you dumb fuck.”

“‘s not like I have your schedule.”

Dave’s eyes flash angrily. “I actually want to go to college. I can’t do that if I fucking fail econ. You saw me studying for it last night, dickshit.”

“Was that what ya were doin’?”

Instead of answering, Dave holds out his glass of orange juice and tips it over on Bro’s face. Bro can’t get away because of D’s dead weight so he has to splutter under the influx of liquid.

“That’s a waste of some damn fine orange juice,” he responds flatly as D finally reacts to the cold splashes to the top of his head.

“Wha? Fuck? Bo? Dave? Uh. Why was I just woken by an OJ bath? I did not request this. Derrick, is this one of your weird kinks?”

“No,” Dirk answers from across the room, “it’s the weird feud thing between Bro and Dave and why did you have to bring innocents into your bloody battle, Dave? What did that poor orange juice do to you?”

“See, Bro? See what you’ve done?” Dave declares dramatically before grabbing his bookbag and storming out.

“That li’l shit.”

* * *

Dave is going to have the biggest bruise on the inside of his forearm with how many times he has to pinch himself awake during the test. Each time he mentally curses his older brother.

* * *

When Dave comes home, he faceplants across the futon until he smells the old orange juice on the pillow. Then he simply rolls off and falls to the floor, jarring all of his sore injuries, but he is so tired that the rug actually feels comfortable and he slips into a nap.

* * *

He wakes up roughly in the same spot that he fell asleep in, his muscles complaining about the hard floor, but when he goes to stretch he hears the familiar clink of handcuffs.

“No. No no no!”

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” Dave glances up and sees Bro’s legs over the edge of the futon. Looking further, he sees the chain of the handcuffs around the leg of the futon. He shivers with cold seconds before realizing that he is missing his shirt. A soft wiggle reveals he still has his pants on and Dave doesn’t know whether or not he should cry over that.

“Bro, no. Please goddamn no.”

“C’mon, Davey, ya know how to stop this.”

“Haven’t you tortured me enough for one day? Isn’t there an asshole quota? Because I’m sure you reached it already. In fact, you’re probably twice over and the asshole police are coming for you. They know where you are because I left them an anonymous tip.” His eyes go wide as Bro leans forward to show off a salacious grin. He swallows hard. “Please, Bro, I think I failed my test. Isn’t that enough, you fucking bastard!” His voice cracks as he ramps up the volume at the end of the curse.

“Ya failed the test? That’s what bad boys do.”

“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.”

Bro fluidly slides down and straddles Dave’s hips. Dave finally decides to take some comfort in the fact that Bro is fully dressed but it’s not enough relief compared to the way Bro’s hands glide over his bare chest. Bro meets his eyes as his fingertips settle over the dark nubs on his chest, already raised from the cool temperature difference. Bro circles the nipples, grazing the skin until Dave squirms underneath him. He slowly adds pressure as he goes. The constant brushing makes the nerves under the skin more and more sensitive until Dave is squirming. Bro gently grips the small nubs and twists them just slightly almost drawing a gasp from Dave. He lets them go and returns to simply circling them. His knuckles bump into his nipples from time to time and he drags his nails along the teased skin.

Dave does gasp as Bro suddenly tweaks both nipples in opposite direction. He pulls slightly and lets the nipples slide out of his grip with a soft snap. After repeating the action, Bro leans back, maybe purposefully rocking on Dave’s burgeoning erection, to survey the dark flushing of Dave’s nipples and the pinkness of the surrounding skin. Dave blushes and squirms under Bro’s steady gaze.

“Do something, fucker!”

“Patience, li’l man,” Bro chuckles at him.

“Urgh!” Bro’s hands skirt up his chest once more to tweak, flick, snap, roll his nipples until Dave is panting and completely hard under Bro’s ass from the rough treatment of the now sensitive skin. “Bro!”

Bro grinds his hips against Dave as he leans down to lick a stripe up Dave’s chest. The shutter that goes through Dave makes Bro smirk against his chest and give another lick, brushes a nipple with the side of his tongue. Bro’s eyes go wide as Dave throws his head back and arches stiffly under him with a pitiful keen before collapsing back down with heaving breaths.

“Really, kid? Gonna make a mess in your boxers just at this?” Dave doesn’t answer and keeps his eyes tightly closed. “Let’s see what else I can make you do.” All Bro gets is a whimper and a clenching of fists as he starts to lave Dave’s chest, methodically swiping broad strokes over his pectoral before using the tip of his tongue to push the nipple around. He switches to the other side, letting the cool air provide extra stimulation on the saliva coated one. Bro knows when Dave comes out of his orgasmic haze as he starts squirming under the gentle mouthing.

Bro wraps his lips around the little nub and sucks gently. He’s careful not to use his teeth, yet. He switches sides and starts making out with the other side. He hears the metal rattle above Dave’s head, knowing that Dave just wants to grab his hair. He wouldn’t know if he should pull Bro off or press him closer until Bro did more than just tease. He gets some relief when Bro sucks harder and holds his nipples between his teeth to flick them over with the tip of his tongue.

Dave cries out and grinds up against Bro’s ass as he finally uses his teeth properly with harsh nips and scrapes. A hand tweaks one nipples as his mouth works on the other. The combined sensations plus the built up sensitivity has Dave twitching and squirming, his sore muscles tensing and reminding him of the recent strifes and late night booty calls that sapped him of rest. The strain and ache just add to the onslaught of pleasurable pain that has him panting and moaning.

Bro stays amused at Dave reactions, glancing up at his face as he switches from side to side to enjoy the scrunched pained expression on Dave’s face. He listens carefully to the muttered curses and pleas but never hears the word to stop. He can feel Dave ramping up for a second orgasm.  Dave shouts a curse as Bro pulls off and stops all contact with him to lean over. Red eyes snap open in frustration but then nearly roll back into his head as he sees the miniature smuppets connected by a thin silver chain. Bro smirks as he clamps the back legs to Dave’s swollen, abused, reddened nipples.

“Fuck you, Bro.”

“Still waitin’ for that ‘pology.”

“Fuck you.”

Bro turns on the small vibrators and climbs to his feet to a frustrated scream.

* * *

Bro comes home from errands just as Dave steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Apparently one of the other Striders saw fit to grant him mercy. Dave’s chest is still slightly red where Bro’s mouth had marked him. Bro smirks as Dave pauses mid step at the sight of his older brother.

Bro continues around to his desk to drop off all of his purchases except the six pack of chilled beer. He takes that to the couch and cracks one open as he flops onto the cushions.

Dave takes the ignoring as dismissal and breaks from his deer-in-the-headlight pose to scurry to his room where he hides for the rest of the evening only coming out when D announces dinner.

 

Thanks to his nap, Dave is actually awake and anticipating Bro when he comes into his room at o’dark thirty in the morning. He praises anything that might be considered a higher power that it’s finally the weekend.

The smuppet in Bro’s hands makes Dave swallow hard and try to scoot away from the edge of the bed. Bro chuckles at the movement. He grabs onto Dave’s ankle and pulls him across the bed.

“C’mon now, Davey. Ya know the drill by now.”

“Sick fuck. Pervert.”

“Not denyin’ it. I’m ecchi, what can I say?”

“Dirty old man.”

“Ya know, you keep diggin’ yourself into that hole. Startin’ to think you enjoy all this punishment.” Dave’s reply is cut off as Bro roughly palms Dave’s hardening cock through his boxers. “Always the masochist.” Dave whines back at him as Bro quickly strips him down, tossing the smuppet onto the bed. “Grab your knees.”

Dave rolls his eyes but obeys the command as Bro slips the lube out of his pocket and quickly spreads it on his fingers. He starts off with two fingers since Dave is still kinda loose after the several nights of use. Likewise it doesn’t take much to get him fully stretched and ready. Only then does Bro unzip his jeans and pull his dick out, not even bothering to drop them at all or remove his shirt. After slicking his cock up with the extra lube on his hand, he drags Dave to the edge of the bed and swiftly enters him. Dave moans quickly as he feels the bite of the zipper against his ass.

Bro hikes Dave’s legs up to his shoulders before starting to pump his hips. He slides in and out of Dave quickly and smoothly, holding him in place with rough grips on his thighs. His pace is harsh and brutal with quick snaps of his hips to fill the bedroom with the staccato sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Dave tries to keep his moans under control but can’t help the gasp of pain as Bro brushes a hand across his chest. Bro thrusts faster as it mimics the sounds that Dave made by the couch. While Dave had creamed his pants at least once (who knows how many times he came after Bro left), Bro hadn’t touched himself in order to keep this visit short and sweet.

In fact, he can already feel his orgasm approaching. He keeps slamming into Dave over and over. Bro is proud of Dave for not even reaching for the swollen dick bouncing on his abdomen in time with the thrusts. But also a little disappointed that he might not have to use his punishment. He grips Dave’s legs harder and stares down at Dave’s heaving chest and flushed cheeks. Such a good look on him.

When Dave arches up and clenches down around Bro getting close to the edge himself, Bro loses it. He manages to keep pumping through his orgasm as he fills Dave up. Dave whines as once again Bro has finished before him. Bro pauses to rest as he gulps in breaths of cool air.

He slowly pulls out, ignoring Dave’s complaints. He’s about to turn away when he sees Dave’s hand dart to his painfully hard erection. The smirk on his lips has never been more sincere. In a flash, he’s bundled Dave’s wrists into his hands and has them wrapped tight in a sheet which is then wrapped around the headboard. Dave is full on screaming curses at him and flailing about. Bro just grins down at him, as he grabs a thrashing ankle and ties it down as well.

“Fuck you, Bro, fuck you. You shithead. You fucking asshole. You incredible fuckbitching flying fucker. You shameful dickshitting douchesack. You crotchblistering son of a bitch!”

“Gettin’ creative in your curses, ain’t ya?” The ball gag that Dirk used on D makes a reappearance and is quickly fitted between his teeth. Dave’s tongue lashes out against the rubber as his words are mangled. His volume is only marginally affected.

Bro picks up the discarded and previously forgotten smuppet. Dave gets really quiet as he watches Bro lube up the silicone nose. He sobs behind the gag as Bro grips his free leg with one hand and presses the smuppet against his stretched, abused, wet, leaking ass with the other. His dick twitches as the head brushed against his ass as it is fully seated. He gives a token fight as Bro ties down the ankle. Bro slides his hands up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Dave starts screaming again as Bro grabs the body of the smuppet, shoving it impossibly deeper and flipping on the vibration.

“Sleep tight, li’l man,” Bro tells him as he leans over to drop a kiss onto his forehead. Dave’s eyes glow red with anger at him as he shouts muffled curses, still nothing that even resembles their safe word. Bro smirks and leaves the room.

“-iiirrrr-! -iiirrr-!” Dave frantically tosses his head and stares over at his twin brother who could not still be asleep. Dave can’t see anything but the curve of his shoulder under the comforter. Dave whines loudly as his shifting moves the smuppet over his prostate. “-iiirrr-!” He grows hopeful when he catches a small movement, but his heart falls as he recognizes the steady beat and the low moan coming from Dirk’s throat.

He screams and thrashes against his bonds as he hears Dirk finish and watches as his shoulder turns over and tucks back down for sleep.

* * *

The smuppet is still vibrating when Dirk finally releases Dave from his position as the sun peeks into their room. Several dried streams of cum are streaked across his torso. His dick is finally flaccid. His wrists and ankles are sore. Dirk turns off the smuppet and slides it out with a whimper from Dave. He helps his twin to his feet and lets Dave lean on him as they go to the bathroom to clean up. Dirk helps him into the shower and washes all of the cum off and out of him.

After Dirk carefully dries him off with a white fluffy towel, he helps Dave back to his bed and tucks him into his own bed, curling up behind him for a couple more hours of sleep to recover.

* * *

Bro crooks his finger at Dave who is waiting patiently and naked at the end of the futon. Dave hurries over and kneels in between Bro’s legs. Bro doesn’t touch him and Dave just merely rests his hands on his thighs.

“Got somethin’ to say, kid?”

Dave tries to glare up at him, his pride flaring up again before Bro watches it collapse down and fall away.

“I’m... I’m sorry I called you old. Just... just please god let this shit end. Have mercy on me and my poor ass.”

“Dun know if you deserve it. Yet. Why dontcha show me?”

A resigned sigh escapes Dave’s lips but he shifts forward to his knees and undoes Bro’s jeans. Bro helpfully lifts his hips to let Dave pull them down enough to expose him. Bro is only half hard as Dave takes him into his hands. Dave leans down to take the head into mouth and gently begins to suck and lick to encourage blood to flood the organ.

Dave speeds up his bobbing when Bro is fully hard, worshiping the very tool of his torture with his tongue, lips, entire mouth, and his throat as he pushes himself to deep throat Bro. One hand dips down to cup and roll his balls as Bro’s head falls back against the couch.

“Oh fuck, Davey, ya feel so good. Ya always feel good, but goddamn I love your mouth. You’re such a good cocksucker. Such a good ‘pology for your loose tongue, dontcha think?” His hand comes up to lightly cup the smooth blonde hair in his lap. “You’re a good bitch, ain’t ya? Ya know who’s boss, ya know who’s your daddy, right bitch?”

Dave pulls off with a wet pop, his other hand coming up to continue to jack him off with the slick saliva. “You’re my daddy.” He winces a little as the hand in his hair clenches.

Bro tilts his head forward to look down at Dave’s upturned face. “Say it again.”

“You’re my daddy.”

“Goddamn.”

Dave smirks as he notices Bro’s cock twitching in his hands. “Am I doing a good job on your cock, daddy?”

“Fuck.”

“Do you like my mouth, daddy? Do you like fucking my mouth, daddy? Do you like fucking me in the middle of the night when I’m sleeping, daddy?”

“Get in my lap now,” Bro growls at him, grabbing both his arm and hair and dragging him up. Dave scrambles to get situated in his lap with his legs straddling Bro’s hips. Bro finally shifts his hands to Dave’s ass, kneading the soft flesh and lifting him to brush of Bro’s raging cock. Bro gasps when his fingers on one hand slips down into the crack and brush against Dave’s entrance, the tips coming away wet. “Ya prepped yourself for me?”

“Anything for you, daddy.”

Bro groans and buries his face against Dave’s shoulder, biting his collarbone as he tries to reign himself in. “Such a good boy, Davey. Such a good boy.”

“Fuck me, daddy.”

Despite having an ass full of lube and some stretching, Dave still lets out a yelp as Bro pulls him down roughly to impale him on his dick. Bro waits a moment to let Dave’s sore and stiff muscles relax, but soon he starts nudging Dave to move and he helps lift him up and drag him back down the length of his cock. Dave whimpers at the rough pace on his battered body, but he keens happily when Bro wraps a hand around his dick and starts murmuring into his ear. Dave returns his sweet words with a steady stream of curses laced with ‘Bro’ and ‘daddy’ which makes Bro buck up into Dave adding to the already hard pace.

Neither of them last long despite the frequency of sessions over the past few days as Bro’s hand is finally giving him some relief as he’s being fucked and Dave’s constant chanting of that name makes Bro’s blood boil. When Bro bites down on Dave’s shoulder again, he comes hotly across Bro’s stomach and clenches down on Bro’s cock which sets the older Strider off. They both freeze as orgasms wash over them before finally collapsing in a puddle of satisfaction.

When his brain finally comes back around, Bro carefully lifts Dave up and lays him out on the futon cushions. He stands and sheds his clothes before dropping the back of the futon and rearranging Dave so he can curl up around him. Dave is already sleep and makes soft sleepy noises as Bro wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

“Ya lil’ shit,” Bro nuzzles the words into Dave’s hair and follows him into dreamland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
